Amor Eterno
by Miausi
Summary: James y Lily anduvieron en cuarto año, pero un chisme mal intecionado los hizo romper de una forma terrible, destruyendo su relacion. Ahora estan en septimo, los dos han madurado y se dan cuenta que aun hay sentimientos.Un fic lleno de amor, humor y drama
1. Caminando

_Disclaimer: __Casi todos los personajes son de la invención magnifica de la cabeza hermosa de J.K.Rowling excepto claro esta un par de personajes de mi propia invención que use para hacer la vida mas fácil o difícil a nuestros personajes según sea la ocasión. _

I. Caminando

Lily iba caminando en los jardines llenos de flores de primavera, que brillaban como por arte de magia. En ese mismo patio había tenido su último encuentro cara a cara con James Potter. Lo recuerdos de aquel día y esas dolorosas palabras que intercambiaron se materializaron en su mente…

-¿Por qué me haces esto Lily?-.Le rogaba ese inquieto muchacho de catorce años.Recordaba muy bien los reflejos de su cabello rebelde, el contorno de sus lentes, que para nada le hacían ver mal y, más que nada, el brillo cobrizo  
de sus ojos color avellana. Tampoco podía olvidar como la hacía sentir ese un cuerpo tan bien formado e imponente para tan corta edad.

- ¿Por qué te hago que?-. Le preguntó ella con indiferencia y sin detenerse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si no me quieres¿por qué aceptaste salir conmigo todos estos meses?- 

-¿Crees que no me enteré de lo que hiciste con esa Goth?-

-¡Yo no hice nada, yo te amo a ti!-. Gritó el chico desesperado de tomar su mano para detenerle el paso.

-Muy tarde Potter.- Contesto ella esquivando con simpleza los atrevidos brazos del chico.

-Pero, Lily…-

-¡Para ti soy Evans, Potter!- 

-Lil…- -Evans, Potter. Yo me llamo Evans para ti. Ya olvídalo, lo que hice, lo hice como venganza, es verdad¿pero sabes qué? Lo disfrute. Después de todo, Foncé no besa tan mal.- Lily recordaba, como se le acerco lentamente, como la trato como un algo no un alguien. Sentía como el enojo la llenaba, tal como la lleno ese día. Era un estupido ese Foncé de eso no había duda.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? Yo te amo...-

-¿A si? La verdad es que me cuesta creerlo…Y ten presente que yo nunca, pero nunca, voy a sentir otra cosa que lastima por ti, Potter. Así, que deja de perder tu tiempo molestándome. Allí afuera hay miles de chicas que se mueren por lamer el suelo que pisas, ve con ellas y ¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó mientras se giraba al notar que los ojos se le llenaban de peligrosas y  
traicioneras lagrimas.

-Yo pensé que era especial para ti.- Le dijo bajando la voz y acercándose  
unos pasos a ella-Tú lo eres… tu lo eras… para mí…- A Lily no le cabía en la cabeza como era posible que James, el chico que algún día había amando, le hubiera hecho algo así. Severus no le mentiría jamás, ellos siempre habían sido amigos. Él nunca la traicionaría como había hecho el muchacho que se le estaba acercando peligrosamente por detrás, haciéndole sentir su presencia. Sin saber que hacer, menos aún no estando segura de poder contener más sus lagrimas, Lily salió corriendo sin  
siquiera darle a James la oportunidad de decir algo siquiera…

Le partía el alma pensar en como lo había tratado y se sentía completamente destrozada al pensar que todo había sido una mentira. James jamás había hecho nada. Pensaba que había sido una tonta, una ciega por haberle creído a Severus. Siempre había sido como todos sus amigos amantes de la magia oscura, o al menos así creía Lily. Bola de estupidos, eso era lo que eran esos supuestos amigos, unos amantes de la sangre y nada más. Como deseaba regresar y cambiar todo. Pero eso no era posible, solo podía seguir su vida con la frente en alto. Le costaba y había intentado pedirle disculpas a James pero nunca lo lograba. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, la sombra del rencor se asomaba en los ojos de James, algo que sorprendentemente la intimidaba. No se podían encontrar el uno sin insultarse, y ese ultimo encuentro fuel el último en el que los dos se encontraron solo. 

-Lil¿Estás bien?-Dijo una castaña acercándose, cuyo cabello hasta la cintura había adornado con montones de mechones de todos los colores que uno podría imaginar, había rojos, dorados, lilas, morados, rosas, verdes (un bonito verde), azules y uno que otro blanco. Se movía elegantemente y su tez morena hacía sobresaltar sus ojos azules.

-Si estoy bien Diana- respondió un poco triste la pelirroja

-Ya nos estabas preocupando a Regina y a mi-dijo preocupada Diana

-Estoy bien Yn- respondió la pelirroja un poco cortante. -¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?-

-Oh¿esto, solo me gusta jugar un poco con la imaginación y mi don- dijo divertida Yenda mientras movía su cabello con elegancia.

-Te vez muy bien- lo cual no era mentira, ya que todos esos colores la hacían verse preciosa y divertida. 

-Veo que te gusta cambiar tu cabello, y me sigue asombrando como no te cambias los ojos. Desde que te conozco te cambias el cabello pero jamás te has cambiado los ojos.- le dijo con honestidad Lily.

-Bueno, si una es metamormaga tiene que aprovecharlo. Aparte¿Por qué querría cambiar mis preciosos ojos azul ámbar?- agrego dramáticamente batiendo las pestañas.

-Ha ha, tienes razón son preciosos. Bueno que te parece si nos vamos al castillo a comer, no me gustaría encontrarme con una Regina hambrienta.-

-Si, mejor vamos que nos va a comer.- Y las dos explotaron en risas mientras se dirigían al castillo. En el camino se toparon con unos muchachos.

-Evans-dijo con frialdad un muchacho con cabello negro rebelde.

-Potter- respondió Lily con la misma frialdad sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Buscando novio? O simplemente alguien con quien besarte- dijo el con malicia.

-Come mierda Potter- respondió rudamente Lily mirándolo a los ojos por primera ves.

-Muy ruda Evans, cuida tu boquita que te pueden quitar tu titulo de delegada- atrás de James y Lily, se veía que Remus y Val tenían un mal momento por el comportamiento de sus mejores amigos, aunque Sirius parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

-Si, un titulo que no mereces, yo en lo personal creo que a Dumbledore le pegaron en la cabeza- río maliciosamente Lily.

-Triste que pienses así, en cambio mis admiradoras piensas que debería hacerte expulsar, pero no soy tan cruel como crees- añadió maliciosamente. Los ojos de Lily se llenaban de furiosas lágrimas. James sonrío satisfecho, pensando que la había herido. Parecía que no conocía a Lily Evans. Se alejó lentamente, Sirius detrás de el, pero Remus se retrasó.

-Lily…Yenda… perdón- murmuró el muchacho.

-No hay cuidado-respondió Val.

-Lunático¡apurarte!- gritó Sirius desde lejos. Y así Lily y Diana siguieron su camino mientras Remus se alejaba. Lily estaba muy frustrada, algo que Vale notó.

-No le hagas caso- 

-No Val, ya me tiene harta. Con su hipocresía, esta muy lleno de si mismo. Con todas esas niñas a sus pies se siente el rey- Lily en serio ya estaba harta, era un engreído en frente de ella y cada vez que le quería pedir una disculpa el la trataba aun peor. Ya no lo iba a aguantar. Caminando al gran comedor, vio atreves de una ventana a James hablando con sus amigos, como le chocaba.

-Ya estaban tardando- dijo una muchacha rubia, con mas curvas que las otras dos,atrayendo la mirada de todos. Sus ojos violetas brillaban como dos gemas y en su cara tenia una mueca que diremos es de hambre.

-Es muy bueno verte Regina-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me querían matar de hambre? Valeria fue por ti hace horas Lilian¿Qué se estaban besando?-

-No es solo que… nos encontramos con… ya sabes… el rey de roma-dijo Yenda señalando a Lily y moviéndose nerviosamente.

-¿Disculpa¿Cómo que el rey de roma¿Se están burlando de mi?- reclamó Lily mientras sus cachetes se volvían de color rosa.

-No, como crees-dijo nerviosamente Regina mientras Diana se escondía en sus manos- es solo que… mejor olvídalo-

-¿Han estado hablando de mi? Saben como me choca- dijo Lily con enojo en su voz.

-Lily tu sabes que no hablamos de ti, si no de el-dijo Vale, todavía detrás de sus manos.

-¿Puedo saber quien es "el"?-preguntó aunque y sabia quien era.

-Jam… Potter-dijo Regina decidiendo que era mejor no llamarlo por su nombre.

-¡Dios, hasta ustedes hablan de el. Miren mejor vamos a comer que ya tengo hambre-

- Eh…si vamos.- dijo Regina, sin siquiera pensar en contradecirla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Porque era tan estupido, si la quería, por que la trataba así. _Por como ella te trato_ respondió una voz en su cabeza. Si, todavía lo recordaba, todo lo que le había dicho y como lo había herido. Pero todavía recordaba como el rastro de una lágrima se veía en sus ojos antes de darle la espalda…

-Yo pensé que era especial para ti.- Le dijo bajando la voz y acercándose  
unos pasos a ella-Tú lo eras… tu lo eres… para mí…- Y sin haberle dado oportunidad de decir nada mas dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Había notado como una lágrima caía antes de haberse dado la vuelta. No había sabido que hacer. El no había hecho nada para herir a Lily, nunca lo haría. O eso creía…

-Cornamenta¿Estas bien?-le preguntaba Sirius quien estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa de los Gryffindor. 

-Si estoy bien Canuto-

-Bien, porque mi encanto acaba de funcionar otra vez y nos conseguí una cita con la hermosa Hewitt y la proporcionada Hidden- Sirius volteó a la mesa de Hufflepuff donde dos muchachas los veían con miradas conquistadoras, Sirius les guiño antes de volverse con su amigo.

-No me siento con muchas ganas Canuto- respondió distraído James quien había notado un resplandor de cabello rojo. 

-¿Es por la pelirroja?-preguntó enojado Sirius. Le molestaba mucho que esa pelirroja hiciera sufrir tanto a su mejor amigo.

-No, es solo que no tengo ganas. ¿Por qué no va Lunático contigo?-

-Ya sabes, el dice estar enamorado de esa González. Pobrecillo.-

-Si, pobrecillo-dijo James distraído.

-Bueno, me las tendré que arreglar para satisfacer a las dos, nos vemos luego James-y asi se fue.

Seguía muy confundido, no entendía. A veces pensaba que la seguía queriendo, pero recordaba lo que le había dicho y se daba por vencido, sabiendo que Lily nunca lo quiso, ni lo querría. Y tristemente termino su comida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hola a todos,**

**Como soy rara no pude evitar poner mi carta al lector. Bueno principalmente es para aclarar porque si alguien llega a leer esto tienen que saber ciertas cosas. **

**Lily tiene dos mejores amigas una se llama Regina Davies, y si es familiar de Roger Davies. Ella es hija de Rudolph Davies, gemelo de Roger Davies quien tuvo un hijo llamado Robert Davies que a su vez tuvo un hijo que llamó como su papá, Roger Davies, capitan del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw en tercero y quinto año de Harry (muahahahahaha soy una genio). Y la otra amiga se llama Valeria Diana Yenda González, que es latina por parte de sus dos papás, solo que su mamá como maga estudio en Howgarts ya que es descendiente lejana de una familia de sangre pura de Inglaterra. Diana o Yenda o Valeria es metamormaga como su mamá y en el fic la llaman por sus tres nombres, por suerte no son nombres rarísimos (digo muy muy muy muy muy muy raros, mas raros de lo que son) y no son difíciles de aprender. Por fa hagan un esfuerzo y traten de aprendérselos ya que esas tres personas son muy especiales para mi y no me gustaría cortar a alguna de las tres. **

**Tambien tratare de sacar al traidor lo mas que pueda, no se talvez le de un año sabatico o algo, tal vez lo pueda matar pero eso no concuerda con la historia original.**

**Bueno eso es todo, y quiero dar unos agradecimientos especiales a Startless ****por ser una gran ayuda en mi fic y a ella le debo parte de la primera parte. A mis twinkies Yenda, Vale y Diana. Ustedes son todas unas preciosas y mucho de esto es gracias a ustedes, ustedes aportaron mucho a esto. Espero lo disfruten ustedes y todos.**

**Hasta que la vida nos vuelva a unir (o suba otro cap),**

**Fer I Love Muffins Lovegood**


	2. Encuentros

_Disclaimer__: __Casi todos los personajes son de la invención magnifica de la cabeza hermosa de J.K.Rowling excepto claro esta un par de personajes de mi propia invención que use para hacer la vida mas fácil o difícil a nuestros personajes según sea la ocasión._

**II. Encuentros**

No lo entendía, ella lo quería, el la quería y después se peleaban como perros. Estaban actuando como unos niños. Pero no se podía preocupar por su amiga en este momento, ella necesitaba estudiar.

Entro sin hacer ruido alguno a la biblioteca, y después de agarrar el libro que necesitaba se acerco a su mesa preferida, pero ya había alguien ahí.

-Hola Remus- susurró Diana.

-Hola Di-respondió Remus.

-¿Estudiando?-

-Sí, para una prueba de astronomía, ¿Y tú?-preguntó viendo el volumen tan ancho que llevaba en sus brazos

-Artimancia, ¿Te importa?-dijo señalando la mesa.

-No hay problema- Diana dejo su libro en la mesa y se sentó. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Remus habló.

-Di, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo tímidamente.

-Siempre-dijo levantando la vista del libro y sonriéndole.

-Bueno… quería saber si… ¿si querrías ir la semana que viene a Hogsmade conmigo?- preguntó sin aliento. Diana se quedo con la cara en blanco. Remus se estaba asustando cuando ella sonrió.

-Sí- dijo con simpleza. Los dos sonrieron y como si nada hubiera pasado bajaron la mirada a sus libros. Remus se acerco un poco y Val sintió un cosquilleo que nunca había sentido…que nunca se había dado cuenta sentía cada vez que ese chico se acercaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Justo lo que necesitaba ese día, que su mejor amiga se enojara con ella. Como si hubiera dicho algo malo, solo dijo que era un maldito malagradecido, y eso era verdad… Bueno, tal vez se pasó un poco, pero eso no quitaba que era verdad.

-¡Que exageración!-dijo en voz alta Regina. Alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, pareció no notarla. Iba con la cabeza gacha, parecía muy concentrado, siguió su camino cuando de golpe levanto la cabeza, reconociendo la muchacha que acababa de pasar a su lado.

-¡Davies!-dijo la voz aterciopelada aunque burlona de Sirius Black. Regina volteó la cabeza. _Prefecto _pensó _justo la persona que hará mi día_.

-Black-respondió con lo que suponía era voz acaramelada-¿Qué haces caminando sin motivo alguno? Uno supondría que estarías buscando a quien coger. Por un momento parecías estar pensando.-

-¡Oh! Me has herido.-dijo con voz de herido falsa- Has dado justo en mi punto débil-siguió con voz burlona.

-Bueno- le respondió herida Regina-y, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Si, porque te voy a decir que es lo que planeo-

-Mira, te vas callando que a una Davies no le hablas así-dijo orgullosa mientras levantaba la cabeza dispuesta a seguir su camino, cuando oyó una risa burlona. Tratando de no ponerle atención Regina siguió su paso.

-Pensé que odiabas a tu familia-dijo sonriendo Sirius- y todo lo que tenia que ver con ella.-

-Igualito a su amigo-murmuró Regina para si misma y decidida a alejarse lo mas pronto de el siguió. Pero antes de haber dado siquiera tres pasos Sirius la detuvo de su brazo.

-Perdón, no te oí-le dijo manteniéndola a una distancia respetable y con una sonrisa todavía, aunque algo en su expresión había cambiado.

-Dije que eres igual a tu bestia de amigo-dijo mas alto de lo necesario mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Y tu tan zorra como tu amiga-dijo con su voz peligrosamente alta, la sonrisa borrada de su cara.

-¡Cállate!-gritó y aunque aun mantenía su distancia se inclino hacia el. Aun mas enojada de lo que estaba hace tan solo unos minutos saco su varita de golpe apuntándola peligrosamente a la cara de Sirius. Por instinto Sirius saco su propia varita, pero algo le hizo evitar encantarla. La respiración acelerada de ambos era el único sonido aparente, hasta que unas pisadas resonaron en sus oídos. Iban tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de guardar sus varitas.

-¡DAVIES, BLACK! ¿¡Se puede saber que es lo que están haciendo!?- La profesora McGonnagall venia con paso acelerado y había un tono de histeria en su voz lo cual intrigo a Regina.

-¡No se permite magia en los corredores, guarden sus varitas!-siguió gritando McGonnagall con su tono de histeria.- ¡Veinte puntos menos, a cada uno! ¡Y tendrán que ir a detención conmigo, a las seis de la tarde toda la semana que viene! ¡Ahora váyanse a sus salas comunes! –Se fue con el mismo paso apresurado y preocupado dejando a Sirius y Regina en un silencio que resonaba en sus oídos.

Sirius bufó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Regina, sus pensamientos aun en lo que acababa de ver. _¿Por qué se veía tan histérica?_

-Tendré que pasar una semana completa junto a ti- Muy enojado se alejo del pasillo, murmurando palabras que Regina no entendió. Ella misma estaba muy enojada pero en ese momento no lo pensó. Se fue por el otro lado del pasillo, su destino no era la sala común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El reloj ya marcaba las 7.30 y ellas no regresaban. Las dos estaban enojadas con ella, y ella lo sabía. Pero Regina no tenia derecho a llamarlo así, con todo y todo es un ser humano. Diana solo se quiso mantener al margen y se fue, ahora estaba frustrada, enojada y sola. No se podía concentrar en su libro de Historia Mágica y lo cerró de un golpe. Hubo un sonido sordo de un libro al caer, Lily volteó a ver a James Potter recogiendo su libro.

-Perdón, venía a estudiar pero ya vi que estas aquí así que mejor me voy a la biblioteca.- le habló con un susurro, su tono era muy distinto al que había usado estos últimos días, de hecho, estos últimos tres años. Era un susurro como el que había usado cuando hace tres años le había pedido una cita. Lily se quedo sin palabras, algo que apenó a James.

-Si su real majestad quiere, no la quiero molestar-dijo James después del silenció incomodo, volviendo a usar el tono insolente que normalmente usaba con ella. Fue como si una burbuja hubiera reventado, y todos los recuerdos que acababa de revivir Lily se habían evaporado en el aire. El susurro que hace años hacia sonreír a Lily, se perdió en la melancolía, se fue tan rápido como si nunca hubiera existido…el recuerdo.

-Muérete-dijo con voz distante, no sonaba a su voz normal. James vio como sus palabras la habían afectado. Se acerco lentamente. Dudoso se sentó en la silla continua. Suspiro varias veces, buscando las palabras correctas. Lily no quería verlo, sabía que si veía esos ojos que alguna vez la vieron con amor, las lágrimas correrían sin piedad alguna, escapándose de esos tres años tormentosos.

-¿Qué nos pasó Lily?-preguntó James con un hilo de voz.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Lily sin quitar la mirada de su libro, la mirada perdida.

-¿Cuando fue que el amor que tanto nos tuvimos se perdió para ser remplazado por el odio?¿ Cuando fue que todas esas palabras de amor se borraron como las olas borran las huellas en la arena?¿Como llegamos a esto?¿Qué nos pasó?-Lily no fue capaz de levantar la mirada, no lo quería ver. No sabía que responder.

-Nunca fue amor Potter, solo fue interés. Todo era atracción física, algo que pasó.-dijo no muy convencida de si misma-Nunca llegamos a nada porque no hubo nada antes, no nos pasó nada porque nunca llegamos a algo.-La tristeza inundaba su voz, y el nudo en su garganta le dificulto el habla. James no dijo nada. Lily recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se paró.

-Buenas noches…James-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hola todos,**

**Bueno espero que les este gustando, yo ame este capitulo. Vamos a aclarar unas cosas. Primero, a Val o Di o Yn se les llamara por un nombre por capitulo. En este capitulo solo se le llamo por Diana. Ahora mis inspiraciones. El ultimo encuentro lo escribi mientras oia "Almost Lover" de "A Fine Frenzy" se las recomiendo, me recuerda a mi amor perdido, ¡No te puedo amar! en el segundo encuentro me base en "The Best Damn Thing" the Avrilita querida, eres genial. En el primer encuentro me base en (creo que me voy a morir de tan solo escribirlo, y si no al menos vomitare un poco en mi boca) "Cada que" de (pugh) "Belanova" que aunque los odio al grupito de mamones y la esa fea esa cancion es preciosa.**

**Bueno este fic se lo dedico a mis twinkies de siempre, y le quiero recordar a Diana que con todo y todo siempre estare para ti.**

**Bueno, lamento lo de James y Lily pero era necesario, espero no me odien por eso. Prometo que todo se arreglara.**

**Hasta que la vida nos vuelva a unir ( o suba otro cap),**

**Fer I Love Muffins Lovegood**


End file.
